Young and Beauiful
by DreamWings231
Summary: Modern AU. Slash. Donut and Kai devise a plan to get Tucker and Washington together, aka Operation Cupid or Operation: Get them Together so they can Fuck. References to Great Gatsby. Young and Beautiful - Lana Del Rey.


**Young and Beautiful**

"Oh Leonardo," Donut cooed, watching Gatsby and Daisy kiss on the TV, "Oscar or not, you're perfect!" The blond teen stayed in his trace, eating sour gummy bears as the movie played, until his light red phone rang out a pop song set to one of his best friends, "Oh come on! It was just getting good!" Pausing the movie, he answered the phone, "Hi Kai!"

"Hey girlfriend! You wouldn't believe what happened! Also you're not busy right now are you?"

"Just having a Leonardo Dicaprio marathon."

"Really! Why did't you tell me! Let me in!" Instantly the door bell rang and when Donut opened the door, the Hawaii jumped to couch, making herself comfortable with a bowl of popcorn on her lap, "Cool, Great Gatsby!"

Grinning, Donut locked the front door and moved underneath the blankets to cuddle with Kai. By the time the credits rolled and the bowls of popcorn and candy were empty, Donut asked what Kai was all excited about on the phone.

"Well you see, earlier today I with Dex and Simmons and they were talking about how Tucker and that Washington guy were acting like a married couple. So I went to spy on them with Caboose cause he said something about how Wash is his second best friend ever since Church went away for summer vacation with Tex. And what we saw was just Tucker and Wash hanging out at the park which was really boring!"

Donut handed her a can of soda and opened his own, "That's it? Tucker and Washington at the park?"

"No, then all of a sudden this pervert came along and started hitting on Wash when Tucker went to get them ice cream."

"Then Tucker came back and stopped the pervert?" The blond guessed.

"Well yeah, but something else happened before that," Kai answered then drank her Diet Coke, "The guy grabbed Wash's arm and his throat and kissed him!"

"What!" Donut exclaimed.

"Yeah and that's when Tucker came in and punched the guy in the gut!"

"What did you and Caboose do?"

"Well, the moment the guy let go of Wash, Caboose and I ran out of the bushes and helpped beat up the bitch. Me and Tucker more than Caboose who gave the guy a broken nose then hugged Wash who was whipping his mouth then kicked the guy."

"Wow, all that happened."

"Yep, the police took the pervert who happened to be drunk and the rest of us made sure Wash was okay. But there was something else I noticed, Tucker looked angrier than Caboose."

"You mean really mad like Church?"

"No, I mean beyond pissed! Like, there was fire in his eyes! Like when Gatsby was yelling at Tom!"

The blond imagined the scene and replaced the billionaire with his black friend, then connected two and two together, "Oh my god, you don't mean!"

"Yeah! That's what I'm here to tell you! Tucker could be Gatsby and Wash could be Daisy!"

"As much as I want to be Daisy because of her clothes, I think you're right!" Donut gasped in realization, "What happened to Wash and Tucker after all of that?"

"I don't know," Kai shrugged, "He drove Wash home, that's it."

"Okay but are they together?"

"Last time I checked, Tucker was hitting on the ice cream girl and for Wash," Kai showed Donut a text on her yellow phone from Tex reading, _'I didn't pay much attention to Wash much but I did see him stare at York's and North's abs when we were playing Grifball. You should ask CT about Wash.'_

The blond drank the rest of his Dr. Pepper and thought out loud, "So you're saying that Tucker likes Wash and Wash likes Tucker but they're not together?"

"Exactly! Do you know what this means!"

The two grinned at each other and Donut yelled, "Operation Cupid!"

At the same time, Kai yelled, "Operation: Get them Together so they can Fuck!"

* * *

"Hey Connie," Tex greeted though the video chat.

"Hi Tex, where did you and Church go to anyway?" The Caucasian asked, smiling at her friend who disappeared since summer started.

"I'll tell you when you tell me the address of your mysterious collage boyfriend of yours," smirked the blond, "Does he still have that mohawk?"

Despite the blush, CT defensively said, "You're just going to punch him then interrogate him. Anyway this isn't about me, you said that something happened to David."

"You remember my friend Kai, right? Well she and her friend Donut will explain." On Tex's screen, a small tab popped up reading, '_LightishRedPastry wants to join; Allow or Ignore.'_ "And here they are," The blond said, clicking 'Allow'.

A third screen opened on the chat, revealing unfamiliar faces to CT, a Hawaiian girl in yellow and a blond boy in pink, much to CT's confusion.

"Hi Tex!" The two greeted loudly, then the girl looked to CT, "So you're CT, you're kind of hot!"

"I love your hair!" The blond commented, "I'm Donut and this is Kai."

"Thanks, so what happened to Wash?"

"Oh well long story short," Began Donut, "Wash got kissed by a drunk pervert but the guy got beat up by Tucker, Caboose and Kai."

"What!" CT yelled,"Is David okay?"

"David? Oh Wash!" Kai said, clearing up her confusion, "Yeah, Tucker drove him home but the thing is, we think that Tucker and Wash like each other!"

Tex's face scrunched up in confusion, "This is the same Tucker who flirted with me and Carolina right? The one with that annoyingly says 'bow chicka bow wow'?"

"Bow chicka bow wow?" CT repeated then remembered, "Oh, Wash told me a couple of things about him!"

"Like what? Nice arms, dreamy eyes?" asked Donut.

"No, about how stubborn he is but at York's party last month, York took a picture of them drunk and Wash was holding onto Tucker's arm." She grabbed the photo and placed it in front of the laptop's camera.

The picture had the two on a couch with a lopsided grinning Washington, attached to Tucker's left arm, his cheeks flushed red from alcohol, and his blond hair askew with glitter, some of said glitter on his clothes. Tucker had a smirk plastered on his face, his own face a little pink from the beer in his left hand and his other hand held fistful of glitter, ready to throw more of it on the blond. The two of them had their eyes locked together but even in their drunken state, there was a spark in their eyes that can be read as more then friendship.

"Huh, that was the party where I ended up kissing Carolina, wasn't it." Tex stated when she noticed herself smirking in the background at a table with a flustered and angry redhead glaring at York and North having a laughing fit with an empty beer bottle pointing at Tex.

"That sounds hot!" Kai then complained, "I should of been there instead of making out with that Vermont girl!" At the right edge of the photo was Kai kissing the Asian but Vermont was cut off from the picture besides her arms wrapped around Kai's waist. "Oh well, she was a good kisser."

Returning to the main point of the conversation, Donut concluded, "Okay, so that's enough proof to know that Tucker and Wash like each other. Now, how are we going to get them together?"

"Well, jealously can be ruled out cause I'm sure we'll be pushing Tucker and he probably realized he doesn't like the idea of anyone else kissing Wash." Tex explained.

"Them being blunt probably won't happen," CT pointed out, "Knowing Wash, he would make a plan and over complicate it then mess up."

"And Tucker's really stubborn about feelings and would just take Wash out and not mention it was a date." Donut thought out loud.

The four of them continued brainstorming until Kai slammed her hands on the table, "I got it! Okay, here's the plan!"

* * *

"Washingtub! Freckles will protect you from anymore men who want your lips!"

Underneath the dark furred rottweiler, Wash grumbled, attempting to shove the dog off his stomach, "He's crushing me!"

Freckles turned his head at the blond then shifted his body to directly stare at his owner's friend. The rottweiler licked Wash's face.

"See!" Caboose gleefully said, "Freckles made a pact to protect you!"

Sighing, Wash tilted his head to the dog and smiled, "Thanks Freckles, now can you get off me?" Another lick and Freckles moved off of Wash but remained on the bed besides the boy. Wash sat up and looked at the taller blond sitting on the floor, "But really, I don't need that much protection."

"We care about you Wash. Remember when we first met? Tucker let us keep you, you're ours and we need to care about each other." Caboose smiled at his friend, "Besides, Tucker's too stupid to know how other people would want you and your cuteness. He's really stupid."

"Wait, what?" Wash blinked as a blush crawled onto his cheeks, "My cuteness?"

"Yeah, when Tucker drinks a lot and you're not around he says stupid stuff about how you don't like him and you deserve better."

Wash opened and closed his mouth in attempt to form words but remained silent and utterly confused. After a minute of silence, Wash's grey phone rang. "Hello?"

"Wash, I need you to go to the pier! Right now!"

"Donut? The pier? What?"

"Just go to the pier alone!" The call ended before Wash could get further information.

Freckles and Caboose stared at Wash, "Was that Mr. Pastry?"

"Yeah and he wants me to go to the pier."

"Well, are you?"

* * *

"Kai," Tucker said slowly, wary of the teen who just blindfolded him, "What are you doing?"

"Taking you somewhere, duh." She said, shoving him to keep walking.'

"I thought we decided to be just friends. Sorry Kai, but I'm not into you anymore and I won't be _in_ you anytime soon, also bow chicka bow wow."

"Don't you think I know that, I'm not stupid, you're stupid."

"You sound just like Caboose."

"Cause he's right about you being stupid!" Kai stopped pushing him and then her voice appeared in front of Tucker, "Tucker, don't you think it's time for you to tell Wash the truth?"

Tucker didn't speak a word but muttered under a whisper, "He deserves better."

"What? I can't hear you!"

"He deserves better!" Tucker shouted, "He's a great guy who endured a lot of shit in his life; his parents died in battle, making him leave his old friends to live with his Uncle Flowers. And ever since he got here, half of the school picked on him until we finally took him into our group. He's an amazing person; funny and smart and," Tucker paused then whispered, "He's even beautiful, pure, and strong. I never met anyone like him."

Silence surrounded Tucker but he felt eyes on him, "Wash, he's deserves better and I, I can't. I used to sleep and hit on every girl I see but when I see him, he's just has some kind of innocence that I can not dare to ruin. I can be his friend but that's all I can be to him. I don't deserve him."

Tucker breathed deeply to calm his emotional nerves and huffed, "Now, can I take this blindfold off?"

Gentle hands brushed across Tucker's face and untied the knot. Once removed, Tucker opened his eyes, finding himself at the pier but also in front of Washington.

"Wash." Tucker was speechless, staring at blond.

Wash's eyes was locked with Tucker's as the two of them barely register the song in the background.

_'Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful' _

"Tucker," Wash whispered gentle brushing his right hand with Tucker's left, "You really mean all of that?"

_'Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul'_

The taller nodded and closed their hands together, caressing Wash's cheek with his right, "You have no idea how special you are."

_'I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will'_  
_'Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful'_

"Wash," Tucker began but corrected himself, "David, I meant everything I said, you mean so much to me. But I don't deserve you."

The blond tighten their locked hands, "Lavernuis, don't be hard on yourself; you're amazing, you're one of the most important people in my life."

_'And all the ways I got to know'_  
_'Your pretty face and electric soul'_

"What you used to be isn't what you are now. You're a great person, I know that and everyone else knows that."

_'Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful'_  
_'Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul'_

"David," Tucker breathed and stepped closer to him. With their forehead barely touching, Tucker closed his eyes and pressed his lips with Wash's, brushing his hand though blond locks. Wash's eyes flicked closed and reciprocated the kiss, placing his own free hand at the base of Tucker's neck.

_'All that grace, all that body'_  
_'All that face makes me wanna party'_  
_'He's my sun, he make me shine like diamonds'_

As much as both wanted to continued, they stopped, breathless but smiled at each other. Tucker grinned and whispered, "I love you."

Wash grinned as well, "I love you."

_'Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful'_  
_'Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful'_  
_'Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful'_

* * *

A couple of feet away, Donut hold on to the speakers blaring out the Great Gatsby soundtrack as Kai recorded the moment with her phone to post online.

"They look so happy," the blond sighed happily, "Operation Cupid is a success!

"Yeah, that's awesome for them," the Hawaiian replied, ending the video to leave the new couple alone, "Come on, let's watch Great Gatsby again!"

* * *

Yes! I finally made a RvB fanfic! I've been meaning to do at least one ever since I began watching the series and in the end I fell in love with Washington, he's so cute in the flashback! I just love him so much! Also, with the combination of watching the Great Gatsby again, I just had to do something when listening to Young and Beautiful, it's just so beautiful!

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!


End file.
